lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Case
Jessica Case is the former student of Juuban Municipal Academy and is now a returning student of T-A Private Girls Academy as a University student. Jessica is best known for being a very cold, intelligent and manipulative person, always wanting to have her way along with control over others. If she is not in control, she tends to pitch a fit and tries to show dominance over others. She is this way due to her family having been killed by a mysterious woman whom she desires to find and return the favor. To help with this, she contracted with a demon name Raven who is less than cooperative at times. She is also a follower of Tutock and has no qualms about physically hurting others to get what she wants as well as do Tutock's bidding. Personality Jessica is a highly intelligent young woman, with that being said, she doesn't have any problems whatsoever passing her classes academically. In fact, almost all of her classes are honors classes and therefore she takes pride in making high marks in them all, including her electives. She won't settle for anything less. Aside from schooling, she takes a lot of time in maintaining her appearance as well. She's a materialistic person that cares a lot about looks and fashion, making sure that anyone who hangs around her is also dressed the part of being cool enough to hang around her. She has no qualms about telling someone off, even if they do not deserve it but merely does so out of the simple fact just to see them hurt, therefore, it's not hard for Jessica to make others fear her. Many of the students at Juuban do and what she might do if they dared defied her. If it comes right down to it, when she doesn't feel as if she can get her way willingly with a person, she confidently believes that through using other means she can, one of them including blackmailing people by having her little flunkies dig up dirt on someone that she can use to expose to the entire school and make them social outcasts. In front of people who she's not met and have not met her, she can easily put up an nice and friendly persona but deep down, should they cross her, her true colors are shown. Aside from her school life, she personally does enjoy music, whether listening to it, playing it on the piano or singing it. She's done many concerts for the public, fans dubbing her the nickname 'Super Idol' and often complimenting her on her appearance. Jessica didn't always used to be such a horrible person. In fact, before the death of her parents and later on her sister, she was actually quite a nice person. Very social and friendly. But their deaths caused her whole persona to change, making her the most ungrateful, brat and down right horrible person on the face of the planet. Or so many of the students at Juuban say. Jessica wants to see others hurt as she is hurt and when seeing others at the school happy, be it friends, siblings or couples, deep down, she is jealous of seeing it and therefore goes out of her way to destroy it. She doesn't feel that others have the right to be happy around her when she herself is not happy. She's an overconfident person too, believing that everything should go her way and if it doesn't, there's always ways to make it so, making her a person that doesn't take 'No' for an answer. Concerning her family, she was quite close to them before their unfortunate deaths and while she knows that it had something to do with someone that worked for her father's bank, there's no way she can prove it. It angers her and over the years, many things concerning her parents death and then the sudden hit and run that led to her sister's death have been covered up. She wants to find the people responsible but feels that she doesn't have it within her power to do so. Not even she can make the cops do what she wants. Appearance Jessica is 5'6 with wavy light brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She is almost always seen wearing the latests fashions in clothes whether it is dresses, to skirts, formal and casual attire. If it's hot, she's got it in her collection and sports every outfit she wears proudly. She's always dressed to impress from head to toe, that includes shoes too. When attending school, she wears the uniform required of her grade level which is a white oxford long sleeved t-shirt with a green neck tie with the Juuban Academy school emblem on it, long sleeved yellow jacket with gold trimmings and black wrist cuffs and a short black skirt. She wears black socks and brown suede dress shoes with her uniform to complete it. Now that she is in a contract with a demon, the symbol for it is located on her left arm which could resemble a small bird in some respect. It only glows when she orders Raven to do something and is quite serious in her words. She keeps this covered by wearing a lot of long sleeved shirts and only once in a blue moon she'll wear something short sleeved and show it, causing many to think she went off and got herself a tattoo. History Jessica Case was born in Paris, France to parents Edward Case and Elisabeth Case and is the older sister to Jeanie Case. She and her younger sister were part of a high class family that ran the Case Merchants Bank that have franchises all over the world but originated in Paris. Her father owned and ran the family bank in Paris, most of his time spent at work but when he did come home, he tried very much to spend time with his family, even if he was tired. Jessica's mother, Elisabeth share a similar appearance despite being mother and daughter but she was very strict and stern with her children. She would not hesitate to chastise them when they did something they shouldn't be doing or when they would not listen to her. As a child, Jessica grew up rather happy and loved her parents as she was quite close to them. Sure she found her mom to be mean whenever she started getting on her case but nevertheless, she loved her. As for her younger sister Jeanie, she found her to be a pain in the neck. Mostly because Jessica was used to be an only child and for awhile did not take to the idea that her parents were having another baby. But once the baby was born, she warmed up to the idea more, wanting to be the protective big sister that makes sure no harm comes to Jeanie. They're close and argue like any other siblings but regardless, Jessica would've done anything to keep her out of harms way. Jessica was also a very talented little girl and being part of a rich high class family, she learned how to do a lot of things that kids her age would've been considered geniuses. In fact, her mother always called her, her little genius, a nickname that she'd grown accustomed to. It was because of her ability to learn things at a progressive rate that she was called this. Anything she was taught, she caught onto quickly. One thing she particularly enjoyed was music. Starting out taking piano lessons, becoming quite good at playing music on it to singing and dancing. Though Jessica enjoyed playing the piano and singing more than she did dancing but it came with music so she adapted herself to it. Her younger sister wasn't all that talented but she never made her feel that she was less than inadequate compared to her. Their mother had a tendency to do so without realizing it and would apologize when she does. Their father treated them both the same, loving and caring for both of his daughters even when he wasn't home all that much. For someone such as Jessica, a child's life like this where basically everything handed to you on a silver platter could be considered bliss. But this enjoyable life that Jessica was blessed with took a turn for the worse. The family business was slowly starting to go under because there were crooked employees had been stealing from the bank, causing the profits to go down and those that had invested their time and money into it started to pull what little funds they had left that wasn't taken from them out and went with other banks. It'd gotten so bad to a point that the bank closed down, followed by the other branches over the world. This caused Jessica and her family to be reduced to being temporarily middle class, having to move in with Elisabeth's parents for awhile until Edward could find a job or at least figure out who was stealing from the bank. Turns out, through much digging, Edward found it to be his close friend and high school classmate Jean that'd been doing it along with a few others. In spite of helping Jean when she needed it, she ended up betraying him in the end to further the profits of five other banks by stealing the funds from Edward's bank. Horrified, Edward had attempted to attack her for her betrayal but she ended up shooting him but he escaped with just a shoulder wound and hurried home to his wife where he'd told her of what he'd found out. Unfortunately, his family was not safe and while he tried to quickly get them to leave town, he and his wife were killed in cold blood, his daughters witnessing this horrific act by thugs Jean had hired to shoot and kill Edward's entire family. Jessica and her sister Jeanie managed to hide with Jessica protecting her sister the entire time, making sure that she didn't see anything of what happened because she didn't want her having nightmares about it. Unfortunately, this didn't stop Jessica from seeing everything. The thugs and the woman with her face hidden by a scarf and a pair of shades. She knew that this woman was responsible for killing her parents but had no idea what her name was. As for their grandparents, they were only interested in saving themselves and not their grandchildren and pleaded for their lives to be spared as they knew nothing of what was going on so long as they didn't hurt them. But Jean didn't believe them and ordered them to be killed as well. This left Jessica and Jeanie to be orphans. Once the entire event was over, this left the girls with no where to go and luckily a friend of their mother's was kind enough to take them in. A funeral was held for their parents and grandparents and Jean had also boldly attended the funeral while also seeing that Edward's daughters were not dead. But since the deaths of the family were being investigated, Jean could not do anything about it right then. She simply had to for now let the girls go alive until the heat died down. Jessica's outlook and personality though had changed. She remained protective of her sister but she became rather cold, distant and cruel towards everyone else. This behavior did not set well around her classmates and many times she'd been sent home for her behavior. As much as her mother's friend chastised her about it, she did not change. Jessica was merely acting out of frustration because she felt no one was doing a thing to catch the woman that'd killed her family. She showed no remorse for her grandparents death but her parents she cared dearly for. Her mother's friend who went by the name Claire Stanfield and was pretty well off in money herself. She was able to afford taking care of Elisabeth's daughters but much like Elisabeth, Claire was strict and wasn't going to put up with Jessica's crap. Claire was an heiress to her family's fortune but she was never someone who acted like a spoiled brat about it or used it to her advantage. Things that she tried to teach to Jeanie and Jessica but only Jeanie seemed to get it. As for Jessica, instead of crying or showing any sort of emotion about the whole ordeal involving her family, she would distract herself with music, whether it was playing the keyboard or singing really incredibly sad songs to express how she was feeling. Deep down though, she really wanted revenge against that woman. To make her feel hurt as she'd been hurt. Eventually, Claire had up and move her and the girls to Tokyo, Japan, mostly relocating due to a new job. Jessica was only fifteen years old then and her sister being ten going on eleven. She enrolled both girls into T-A Private Girls Academy so they can receive a proper education. Though Jessica seemed to keep herself steady distant from everyone, even if there were other girls at the school that wanted to talk to her and be her friend. After awhile, her younger sister got fed up with how she was acting and yelled at her telling her that instead of acting out like she does, why not just admit that she misses their parents like she does rather than trying to hide it and hurt others in the process. Being yelled at by her sister was not something Jessica expected but nevertheless, this made her realize that she was acting a bit selfishly and she went to go apologize to her sister. However, that woman had came back into their lives, tracking them down in Tokyo to finish what she'd started. She'd attended to have both girls killed and ran over but instead it was Jeanie that had gotten hit and ran over instead, being killed instantly. This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't pushed Jessica out of the way to protect her from the oncoming vehicle. Another tragic event in her life that she hadn't expected and instead the woman with the shades and scarf was behind it. She knew it. It may have just been a glimpse of a woman in the car but Jessica was no fool and she knew it was her. She'd followed them here to finished the job. After that day, Jessica was no longer the person she once was. She decided that continuing her education at T-A would not have been a good idea and instead settled for Juuban Municipal Academy despite the school being public. That didn't matter to her because in her eyes, everyone were idiot peons compared to her. She still lives with her mother's friend Claire who while she is grateful for taking her and her sister in, even she can't do anything to stop the person who keeps bringing tragedy into her life. She knew that the only way to stop this cycle of death was to put herself out in the open. As such, she asked Claire for a loan to restart up her father's business but with her in charge. Claire was not fond of the idea of doing so but with much persisting from Jessica, she caved in, giving her the money and the Case Merchants Bank was reformed under her leadership. Being academically intelligent as she was, she was no dummy and checked the numbers on everything that came through and who put how much money into their accounts. She wanted to make sure that the same mishap didn't happen again like it did with her father. While many were skeptical at first of putting their hard earned money into the bank again, Jessica made it clear that with her in charge, no one will be stealing or doing anything dirty of the sort without being caught and dealt with and things have been running smoothly for the past three years since she'd reopened the family business, the branch banks across the world that'd closed reopened, creating more jobs for people that were out of work or wanting to transfer from a business they already work for in the banking industry. Jessica trusted no one and the friends she supposedly made at Juuban are considered to be nothing more than pawns for her in order to dig up dirt on them. She doesn't have any real friends at Juuban and has no qualms about blackmailing others into getting what she wants from them. In which case, most of the time it's information she believes someone might have on the mysterious woman or out of boredom for anyone who dare crosses her and immediately she puts them in their place to warn others that she is someone not to be messed with. Jessica doesn't mind if necessary, getting violent as well, be it through physically harming someone herself or hiring people to do it for her. The personality she's developed is quite a heartless and sadistic one that only hides the pain and loneliness that she feels. It wasn't until much recently that through her dreams she'd formed a contract with a demon without realizing it, believing it to be just that a dream but in fact it was real. Jessica's soul is now in the hands of a demon named Raven and the symbol of their contract is engraved onto her left arm. Jessica plans to use Raven to help her achieve her revenge and afterwards, he may do whatever he wants with her soul. But she knows the only way to draw out the enemy is by putting herself out there as such, reopening her family's bank was the first step, the second step was musically putting herself before a large crowd of people as such she occasionally performs concerts when asked or when she feels like it. She sings as well as play the piano, all the while using herself as bait. It's not the best of ideas and quite dangerous indeed but nevertheless, Jessica will get her revenge regardless of whether or not she's put in any danger. So long as justice is served. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Edward Case & Elisabeth Case Jessica was very close to her parents, even if her mother was around the house more often than her father. To lose them at an early age was emotionally scarring for her, thus losing them caused her to develop feelings of anger along with the rest of her entire persona changing from the once sweet and innocent girl she used to be to a cruel and uncaring one. She vows to make the one responsible for killing her parents and destroying her father's company pay and hopes they suffer a merciful death at her hands. Jessica still keeps a picture of her parents in her room and occasionally looks at it from time to time, thinking of how her life could've been rather than how it turned out now. Jeanie Case Jessica's only blood sibling that was killed due to a hit and run accident. Originally, both girls were the intended target but Jeanie pushed her sister out of the way and instead got hit and was killed on impact. These two argued like any other siblings but Jessica was very protective of her. Mostly because of the woman with the hidden face that killed their parents was also responsible for her sister's death. The only other living relative that she had, had been taken from her because of this woman. This same woman whom she feels is also responsible for her father's bank going under like it did. Jeanie's death hit her the hardest. Jessica Gallery Jessicacase1.gif|Jessica at age fifteen jessicacasebanner.png jessicacase001.jpg|Jessia Case at eighteen jessicacase002.jpg jessicacase003.jpg jessicacontractsymbol.jpg|Symbol of Jessica's contract with the demon Raven located on her left arm. Trivia *Jessica Case is based off the same character from the Yugioh!/Sailor Moon crossover fanfiction Dueling for Love and Destiny, just with more background and more depth added in. *In the fanfiction, Jessica's parents and younger sister were still alive and she was also born and raised in Domino, Japan and not Paris, France. *This version of Jessica Case shares the same personality as the one from the story but her reasons behind her actions and persona are made more clear in this version than in the original bio. *Jessica could also be similar to Alois Trancy from Black Butler or at least a female reincarnation of him because they don't value or respect those around them that care about them and treat them horrible compared to the ones that do wish to be rid of their existence. Also See *Juuban Municipal Academy *T-A Private Girls Academy *List of Juuban Academy Students *List of T-A Private Academy Students